Nuestra Casa de los Gritos
by keisi-san
Summary: Cualquier lugar es especial si lo compartes con la persona que te roba los suspiros. Siempre hay un momento donde debes dar el paso y pasar de niña a mujer. Solo Ron es capaz de romper la barrera de Hermione y relajar sus peliagudos nervios. *Lemon*.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. He vuelto después de mucho tiempo, lo sé. He estado escribiendo mi propia historia y he tardado casi todo el verano, además estoy de finales en la universidad y tras escribir una historia para una amiga y corregir mi libro, he decidido relatar esto.

Espero que les guste. Siempre me entro curiosidad de cómo sería este momento entre ellos y bueno surgió y ahora lo plasmo con mucho respeto y cariño.

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, uno de los ídolos que me hace creer en un sueño. Sus personajes son magníficos y sobre todo amo con locura estos dos.

Espero que disfruten.

1-1

Hacía frío y apenas podía sentir mis manos. Aun llevando guantes, sentía como la sangre tenía dificultades para circular.

Me frotaba con fuerza mientras paseaba por las calles de Hogsmeade. Había venido para comprarle a Ron unas cajas de dulces. Todos los años me había estado diciendo lo mucho que le gustan eses tipo de cajitas de chocolate. Por lo visto es noruego y uno de los más exquisitos. Al ser tan específico era bastante más caro que los chocolates corrientes y siempre que Harry se había ofrecido a comprarlos, Ron se había negado.

Volvía de la tienda y me pensaba regresar ya al castillo. Los chicos tenían entrenamiento de Aurores y aunque fuese mi fin de semana libre para venir Hogsmeade, si no estaba con ellos, no era lo mismo y Ginny estaba ocupada con trabajos atrasados.

Le regalaría a Ron los chocolates como presente en navidad. Me gustaría que fuera ese día ya que justamente hacíamos tres meses juntos, pero hay veces que en la vida no se puede tener todo.

Las tabernas estaba repletas de alumnos, desde tercero hasta séptimo y las tiendas no hacían más que vender, ya que las navidades estaban cada vez más cerca.

Aceleré mi ritmo para poder llegar pronto ante la chimenea y empezar a leer un libro nuevo que había cogido de la biblioteca, cuando me fijé en una figura a lo lejos, cerca de la vaya que separaba la cuidad con el terreno de La Casa de los Gritos.

Tenía el pelo rojo y una tez blanquecina y miraba con la mirada perdida hacia el hogar anteriormente nombrado.

Me acerqué deprisa hasta él y lo abracé por la espalda. Es más grande que yo en lo que se refiere a la altura y solo pude abrazarlo por los antebrazos, pero tampoco importó ya que en cuanto sintió mi contacto se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos. Me agarró fuerte introduciéndome dentro de sus brazos. Enseguida apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me dio un beso tierno, suave y cargado de sentimientos.

Te separas de mis labios y siento como si el aire me faltara. Lo hacía de verdad, ya que se iba agotando en la profundidad de nuestro beso, pero sentir de nuevo el frío atravesar mi boca me hacía sentir vacía.

-¿Pensaba que tenías entrenamiento hoy? —subo mis manos torpemente por tu ropa y las coloco sobre tu cuello—. Pensé que no podría verte este día —rocé mi nariz con la tuya y le di un suave beso en la punta. Me encantaba tu nariz.

—Han cancelado el entrenamiento por la falta del entrenador y yo lo prefiero —me sujeta más fuerte y me mira a los ojos-. Así podré pasar el día contigo. Sabes que hoy hacemos tres meses juntos y quiero celebrar este día con la chica a la que amo.

Me sonrojo y te miro, para poder perderme en la intensidad de tus azules ojos. Eran de un color fuerte y se podían observar motitas de un color turquesa. Era como mirar a las aguas del océano. Me encantaría poder ahogarme en ellos.

—Hoy es un día especial para nosotros —paso mi dedo índice por tu labio inferior para acariciarlo—. Yo también te amo. Te amo más de lo que pudieras imaginar y estoy emocionada porque hayas podido venir. De repente te encuentro aquí y seguramente estabas esperándome. Pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Hablé con Ginny para preguntarle, en donde te encontrabas. No sabía bien si buscar en la biblioteca o la Sala Común. Le envié un patronus ya que quería darte una sorpresa, mi vida y me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué haces por aquí sola y sin mí?—me hablas casi en un ronroneo acariciando mi pelo con una de tus manos. La otra la tenías posada en mi espalda. Podía sentir el calor de tu palma expandirse por toda mi caja torácica.

—Vine a comprar una cosa para navidad. Ya sabes, los regalos y esas cosas —me sonrojo un levemente al notar tu sonrisa torcida.

—¿Algo es para mí? Si es así, quiero abrirlo ya —me atraes más contra ti. Estaba pegada literalmente a tu pecho y cuerpo.

—No te lo voy a decir y si lo fuera, no te lo daría tan pronto. No es navidad y lo sabes —te señalo con el dedo y lo atrapas con tus labios. Siento como pasas de largo tu lengua por mi uña y se sonrojo mucho más. ¿Por qué me torturabas de esta forma? Me sueltas y te acercas a mí para besarme de nuevo. Ahora me atrapas más firmemente y con mayor decisión. Mueves tus labios sobre los míos y me siento guiada a abrir mi boca para darle acceso a tu juguetona lengua, que sin miedo se introduce en mi boca. No estaba muy acostumbrada a besarte así pero poco a poco iría aprendiendo. Aprenderíamos juntos.

El oxígeno se estaba agotando en nuestros pulmones y necesitaba soltarte para respirar para no morir de asfixia y era bastante fastidioso, dado que yo no quería separarme de ti jamás. ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir a expensas del oxígeno? Me despego y cojo aire con fuerza. Lo necesitaba. Estaba bastante colorada y el propio rubor, me había proporcionado calor en mi rostro, y no solo era la vergüenza, si no la propia pasión que desprendías con un solo roce tuyo.

—Hace frío aquí y estamos en medio de un camino nevado. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? Puedes elegir el que más desees. Eres mi princesa y por tu felicidad hago lo que sea.

Me decías cosas que me dejaban sin palabras. ¿Dónde estaba el Ron que se reía de mi e imitaba cada vez que respondía en clase? Eras otro, o al menos cuando estabas a solas conmigo me tratabas como exactamente has dicho, una princesa de porcelana. Eras atento y me preguntabas como estaba, que sentía y si me encontraba a gusto entre nosotros. Si ese era el Ron que tenía que nacer, después de haber pasado casi un año perdidos en la montaña, buscando horrocruxes, estaría encantada de recibirlo.

—Pensaba volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, para leer un libro, pero estando tú aquí, no quiero hacer nada que no sea estar a tu lado. No me importa el sitio, si la compañía eres tú.

Me mira y sonríe con esa sonrisa perfecta que me había estado enamorando desde siempre.

—Entonces buscaré un lugar especial y único para hacerlo nuestro —se gira y mira hacia La Casa de los Gritos y me vuelves a mirar—. ¿Qué te parece La Casa de los Gritos, mi niña?

Te miro atónita y pienso porqué ese lugar. Que yo supiera estaba abandonado y destruido por dentro, además no se nos estaba permitido ir allí por precaución.

—¿Pero ese lugar por qué, Ron?

—Porque nadie lo quiere. Sería el único sitio que puede ser nuestro, solo nuestro —coloca su frente sobre la mía y me besa en la mejilla—. Cualquier lugar es un paraíso, si tú estás a mi lado.

Una lágrima surca mi rostro, cruzando un camino hasta morir en el suelo. No pude retenerla ya que me estabas quitando el aliento con tan solo decirme esas cosas. Eras único y no me creía que lo fueras conmigo. Me encanta sentir tus besos, ese tacto era tan especial como cualquier sentimiento puro.

—Entonces, me encantará pasar cada segundo en esa casa con el chico que me hace palpitar, con tan solo mirarme.

Parece que te sonrojas y es una imagen muy bella. Pocas veces te he visto sonrojado en cambio tu a mí, podías visualizarme constantemente.

—Entonces vamos. Nos transportaremos. Quiero estar cuanto más tiempo mejor. Ya sabes que nos vemos poco, por tu último año y mi curso.

—Y es una pena porque te extraño, te extraño mucho, Ron —te abrazo fuerte por el cuello y coloco mi cabeza en tu hombro—. Ojalá pudiera verte todos los días como lo hacíamos antes. Es horrible levantarme y bajar al comedor y que vosotros dos, no estéis allí.

Me abrazas y sujetas con tus grandes manos. Noto como besas mi pelo y lo inhalas.

—Ven, vamos. Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos —me miras y dándome un beso corto nos transportas hasta la entrada de nuestro objetivo. Noto como mis pies tocan el suelo y estamos perfectamente estables. Habías pasado muy bien tu examen para aparecerse y lo hacías bastante bien.

Me coges de la mano y entramos con cuidado dentro de la casa. Había un recibidor abajo y había que subir unas escaleras y llegabas hasta la planta de arriba. Estaba bastante destrozada, oscura y había un frío aterrador, pero estaba contigo y tu mano me daba la confianza suficiente para seguir adelante.

Llegamos hasta el salón y había un sillón roto lleno de arañazos y la espuma de los cojines estaba por fuera de sus fundas. Había una chimenea rota con un montón de leña a su derecha. Solo se visualizaba una ventana en todo el cuarto y las lámparas estaban destrozadas.

—Esto es un desastre. No sé cómo Sirius pudo vivir aquí por tanto tiempo —Ron se movía por la habitación y levantaba escombros que había por el suelo.

—Reparo maximo —con mi varita empecé a reparar todos los mueble que había por la habitación. Como si fueran nuevos se arreglaron y la chimenea quedó completamente estable y en perfecto estado.

Al verlo Ron, lanzó un hechizo para hacer fuego y se sentó en el sillón habiendo dejado antes su abrigo en un perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Al verlo lo imité y quitándome el mío me dirigí hasta su lado para sentarme y abrazarle. Quería sentir sus brazos sobre los míos.

Al verme muy cerca, tiras de mi brazo y me caigo encima de ti. Con un sonrojo te miro y empiezo a reírme por la tensión del momento.

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan hermosa? Tengo miedo de que te me escapes por un chico más guapo y más listo que yo. Eres un joya para los demás —me abraza por encima y me acerca a su pecho.

—¿Por qué iba a irme con otro si con quien quiero estar es contigo? Y eres muy bello y listo aunque no lo quieras reconocer.

—Tú sí que eres la más bella y lista de todo Londres —me besas en la cabeza y puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón. Era como una dulce melodía que causaba un equilibrio en mi interior que me podía llevar al confort.

—Ron, eres perverso. Diciéndome estas cosas no puedo evitar premiarte y por eso te voy a dar tu regalo de navidad. Realmente no es tu regalo, es solo un detalle que quise regalarte —me separo de ti a regañadientes, porque se estaba bastante a gusto entre tus brazos y me levanto para acercarme a mi bolso. Lo abro y saco la caja de bombones que te iba a dar antes de la cena de navidad.

Me acerco y tus ojos brillan al ver el paquete envuelto con un papel azul oscuro. Me siento a tu lado y te miro sonrojada.

—Te lo iba a dar antes de la cena de navidad para que los disfrutases cuando quisieras —te ofrezco el paquete y lo coges con gusto y una sonrisa entre dientes.

—No hace falta, Hermione. Si quieres esperar al veinticuatro, por mí está bien.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, podrías disfrutarlo ahora. Al menos empezarlo.

Me miras con el ceño fruncido y con brío abres el paquete, rompiendo el papel de regalo. Al ver lo que es, me vuelves a mirar con cara de interrogación y me acercas más a ti cogiéndome de la cintura.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi amor? Estos chocolates con muy caros y lo sabes —abres la caja y miras los bombones de diferentes tipos de chocolate que hay bien colocados—. Es una maravilla solo olerlos. Toma quiero que los pruebes tú primero. Yo los comí una vez.

Me ofreces un bombón de chocolate blanco. Te miro con una negativa pero insisten tanto que tengo que acéptalo y sonriendo me lo llevo a la boca. Realmente era un chocolate delicioso. Te veo coger uno y comértelo. El tuyo era de chocolate negro. Se notaba que lo preferías más.

—Es una delicia, mi amor. Muchas gracias. Sabes que no tenías que haberlo hecho —acerca su nariz hasta la mía y me acaricia con ella. Me sonrojo y noto su corazón palpitar junto con el mío.

—Lo hice porque quise y ha sido mi decisión. Solo espero que te guste. Realmente es solo un detalle —te echas para atrás y coges otro bombón. Lo acercas con cuidado a mi boca y esperas a que muerda. Al ver tus ojos, asiento y le doy un bocado al chocolate, el cual retiras y lo llevas a tu boca. Era de chocolate con leche y estaba también delicioso—. Creo que ya es suficiente. Voy a guardar el resto y me comeré uno a diario, pensando en lo mucho que te amo —con eso cierras la caja y la dejas en una mesa que había junto a nuestro sitio. Acto seguido me agarras con las dos manos y me acercas lo más posible hasta ti para besarme. Un dulce beso, literalmente porque aún mantenía el sabor del chocolate en mi boca.

Mis manos actúan por sí solas y se dirigen sin pensarlo hasta tu cuello rodeándolo y entrelazando mis dedos en tu cabello. En tu pelirrojo pelo que tan exótico y sexy me parecía. Era fino como la seda y no se enredaba fácilmente como el mío. Daba gusto poder tocarlo y se puede decir que sentía un leve fetiche por él.

No era la única que me movía, tus manos pasaron de mi cintura a mi espalda, surcando círculos por encima de mi jersey. Acariciabas toda y cada parte de ella y bajaste las manos los suficiente como para introducirlas por dentro de la ropa con cuidado y delicadeza. Sentí el frío en mi caliente piel y me ericé de repente sintiendo un escalofrío surcar mi espina dorsal. Con eso intensifiqué más mi beso. Estaba empezando a sentir los nervios nacer en mi estómago ya que tus manos me acariciaban y cada vez subían más por mi cálida piel.

Te dejaste caer encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda en el cojín siguiente. Tus labios se movían cada vez más intensamente sobre los míos y tu lengua pedía permiso con respeto para poder introducirse dentro de mí boca. Con gusto accedí y me aferré con mis dedos, más fuerte sobre tu pelo. El calor estaba subiendo y dentro de poco no haría falta que el fuego nos acompañase. Tus manos eran juguetonas y con cuidado empezaste a subir mi jersey. Levanté mis brazos para ayudarte y cuando lo tuviste cogido, lo echaste a un lado para que no molestase. Estaba con una camiseta fina oscura de tirantes. Notaba el frío en mis extremidades superiores y mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mis principiantes nervios.

Solo puedo fijarme en tus ojos y ellos me brindan la seguridad que necesito para sentirme bien conmigo misma y confiar en lo que pudiera pasar. Estaba a tu lado y siempre había creído en ti. No tendría miedo siempre que tú me protegerías.

Coges mis manos sonriéndome y las colocas sobre tu chaqueta color vino. Movías mis dedos porque yo no era capaz de actuar por mí sola. A decir verdad era la primera vez que te iba a ver semidesnudo, sin estar a punto de morir o escapando de algún problema y no lo podía creer. Me era difícil mantenerme consciente ante tu mirada serena y tu sonrisa que aunque pícara, era la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Te agachas y me besas de nuevo, ahora más tiernamente y con bastante cariño. Te correspondo con gusto y sitúo mis manos sobre tu pecho. Puedo sentir tu corazón latir. Estaba alterado y se escuchaba si te concentrabas lo suficiente. Con cuidado muerdo tu labio y sin darme cuenta hago un pequeño corte en un lago, provocando que un hilo de sangre se mezcle con nuestra saliva. Con remordimiento paso mi lengua por tu herida y recorro todo tu labio inferior. Era como un dulce que te engancha con su sabor adictivo. Más bien una droga que causaba la mayor dependencia en mí, porque era eso lo que me pasaba contigo. Estaba enganchada a tu presencia, a tu cariño, a tu sabor y sobre todo a tus besos. Besos que cada vez me eran más necesarios para subsistir. Desde el primero, no he podido parar de robártelos, de perdírtelos y de rogártelos cuando mi necesidad era máxima.

Apoyas tu frente sobre la mía y me miras directamente a los ojos. Tus manos están sobre mis costillas y mi respiración está agitada, muy agitada.

Debías de sentir mi aliento al igual que yo percibía el tuyo. Eran cálidos suspiros que sabía que estaban hechos a causa de mi presencia. Eso me hacía sentirme única para ti, porque era lo que deseaba. Ser toda tuya y que tú solo fueras mío. Porque para eso te entregaría todo lo que tengo, lo que soy y a lo que aspiro. Te daría mi corazón incondicionalmente.

—Hermione… -tu respiración también estaba alterada y te costaba tanto como a mí articular las palabras—. Quiero que esta noche sea especial, pero no solo hoy, cada noche, cada segundo a mi lado, quiero que sea el mejor para ti. Por eso quiero tenerte, quiero que seas mía porque te deseo, te venero y te amo —tu nariz rozaba la mía con cautela y cuidado—. Eres la mujer, al fin y al cabo ya casi lo eres, que quiero. Solo puedo amarte a ti. Llevo haciéndolo desde que te vi entrar aquel uno de septiembre de 1991 —posas tus labios sobre los míos con cuidado como si te quemaran, pero aguantarías el dolor solo para poder probarlos —Se todo para mí.

Ya no estaba solo alterada, ahora mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera brusca. Tus palabras llegan a mi cerebro y se clavan con alfileres causándome un sentimiento desconocido. Siento como mi cuerpo se deshace, como mis músculos me piden con fuerza abrazarte para sentirte más y más y mi mente, no piensa en otra cosa que no sea besarte, besarte fuerte y no soltarte jamás. No podías ser más perfecto para mí. Siempre sabías como hacer que mis sentidos se debilitaran y mis fuerzas decayeran pero no me importaba porque una felicidad nata que estaba surgiendo en mi interior, era tan eterno y puro que solo deseaba entregarme a ti, al hombre que había considerado mi amigo, porque ya eras un hombre maduro, al que amaba. Por el que daría todo. Sin dudarlo, entregaría mi vida si con eso salvaba una pequeña parte de tu ser.

Te miro a los ojos cuando te alejas suficiente de mí, para que nuestro contacto visual sea pleno. Puedo ver tu brillo, esa característica luz que emanas de tu iris, de ese color azul profundo que tanto adoraba.

Hay momentos donde las palabras sobran y un acto es más que suficiente para responder a una petición o simple premisa. Solo deseaba tenerte y sentirme tuya, debajo de tus fuertes brazos, sintiendo el calor que tu cuerpo transmite. Unirnos para siempre, porque jamás querré separarme de ti.

—Ron. Quiero ser todo para ti y quiero que tú lo seas todo para mí. Mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amante y la persona más importante de mi vida. Quiero que seas mi mundo —te acerco hasta mi boca, cogiéndote de las mejillas. Fundo mis labios con los tuyos y te expreso en ese pequeño contacto todo el amor que siento hacia ti—. Quiero ser tuya, ahora y en este lugar. Estoy a tu disposición —mis últimas palabras había ido a impactar directamente a tu oído, ya que como un silbido lo había dejado junto a tu oreja, para después besar tu suave cuello.

1-1

Continuara…..

¿Lo he dejado en una mala parte? No sé eso tendrán que decírmelo ustedes. Si quieren que continúe, pedírmelo, aunque lo haré de todas formas. Es un gusto para mí escribir sobre esta adorable pareja.

Por cierto, debo decir que esto era un rol que empecé a hacer con un Ron en un Rol de Harry Potter y como no se pueden escribir este tipo de escenas, aquellas que pasen de la edad suficiente como para considerarte adulto, pues he decidido hacerlo un fanfic para terminarlo.

Por lo tanto esta historia está compartida con ese chico, aunque como siempre le meto mi toque personal ;).

Muchas gracias por leer y espero verlos de nuevo por aquí. Es un placer que disfruto a diario el escribir y más si gusta a las personas que lo leen.

Un saludo. Nos vemos. ^-^.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy de nuevo con la continuación. Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho la espera. A decir verdad me moría de ganas de escribirla y lo he hecho lo antes posible, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de temario que tengo que estudiar T-T. Mi vida no es divertida, ahora mismo.

Espero que os guste y disfrutéis como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo.

Vuelvo a decir, que esta trama pertenece a mi ídolo, J.K. Rowling y sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido.

1-1

Fuertemente introduces tus manos entre el sillón y mi camiseta para sujetar con seguridad mi espalda y te pegas a mi pecho besándome con pasión. Parecías otro; como si tu nivel de lujuria hubiera aumentado. ¿Habían sido mis palabras? No lo sé y no me lo iba a cuestionar, hoy no lo haría.

Acepto con gusto tu beso y sujeto tu cara para pegarte más a mis labios. Los necesitaba, los quería y los deseaba, me moría de ganas de que recorrieses mi cuerpo con ellos. Que me hicieras estremecer con cada beso, con cada caricia. Que mi piel fuese tu foco de obsesión.

Debido a la ansiedad que me estaba entrando por tenerte y por sentirte con mis manos, aun temblorosas llego hasta tu camiseta y agarro el final de la misma para empezar a levantar la. Te das cuenta y separándote despacio, dejas que te la quite, pasándola por encima de tu cabeza.

Quedas expuesto ante mí, y no parece avergonzarte, ni asustarte. Al contrario coges mi mano y la llevas hasta el lado izquierdo de tu pecho, posicionando la justamente encima de tu acelerado corazón.

—Lo que siento por ti es verdadero y te aseguro que esto solo funciona de esta manera contigo. Eres la única que lo hace palpitar —me miras a los ojos y te retira un mechón rebelde que te estaba molestando a la vista—. ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? Si no estás preparada, se puede esperar. Yo jamás te meteré prisa o te haré hacer algo que no desees.

Te escucho con el corazón en un puño. Jamás hubiera imaginado un momento así. No era especial, por las llamas, ni la noche, que con sigilo se nos había echado encima. Tu sola presencia y tus palabras, creaban una atmósfera que se plasmaría en mi alma, de por vida.

Agarré tus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos, para atraer las ante mí y besar la yema de tus dedos.

—Si no estuviese preparada, no estaría aquí ahora mismo —agarro tu varita, soltándote una mano. Era la más cercana a mí y con un ligero movimiento hago aparecer una alfombra roja color sangre, justo al lado de nosotros. Era de terciopelo y bastante amplia. La chimenea estaba a escasos centímetros y me parecía mejor idea que crear una cama. Demasiado grande e incómodo para movernos.

Me miras y después miras incrédulo lo que acababa de hacer con la varita. Tu reacción fue sonreír y besarme con dulzura la frente.

—Eres increíble. Toda una diosa para mí.

No contesto a tus palabras y coloco tus manos cobre mi camiseta. Me estaba empezando a sobrar todo y no aguantaba la espera del momento de sentir tu piel sobre la mía.

Con mucha más seguridad que yo, pero con sumo cuidado levantas mi camiseta y me la quitas, dejándome al aire con mi ropa interior. Llevaba un sujetador morado, era un conjunto en general. Desde que había empezado a salir contigo, Ginny me había obligado a ir de compras y tener lencería bonita para estas ocasiones, aunque yo lo usaba como ropa de diario.

Me miras embelesado. Con timidez colocas tus manos en mi vientre, para poco a poco con lentitud y dulzura ir subiéndolas. Mi piel, estaba sintiendo escalofríos, una mezcla explosiva entre el frío y el calor. Sé que mis mejillas tornaban a rojo y que mi pecho me delataba ante los nervios pero quería tranquilizarme y relajarme para poderme dejar llevar por ti y disfrutar de tu compañía. Desvías su camino y sujetándome fuerte me elevas lo suficiente como para caer encima de la alfombra y colocarme de nuevo debajo de tu cuerpo.

Toco tu pecho, era fuerte y definido, además estaba caliente, como si te encontrases en un estado febril. Pero sabía que era el momento, la situación y el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban por sí solos. Vuelvo a colocar mis manos en tu cuello, mientras tú con las tuyas repites el camino de antes, pero ahora terminando en tu objetivo. Colocas tus manos con cuidado y delicadeza sobre mi sujetador. Aún no me habías tocado realmente pero ya siento el cosquilleo nacer en mi estómago. Acto seguido empiezas a besar mi cuello. Dejabas pequeñas marcas a lo largo de él, surcando un camino desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula. Habías besado, mordido y absorbido todo ese recorrido con entera decisión, mientras tus manos seguían moviéndose sobre la prenda que cubría mi pecho.

No sabía qué hacer. Esta situación era nueva para mí y me daba miedo de que pensases que no sabía hacer nada y decidieses dejarlo, echándote atrás. Otro de mis miedos, era no gustarte. No eran gran cosa y mis tributos, a punto de exponerse, no resultaban llamativos. Mi labio empezó a temblar pensando en el rechazo. No podía dejar que el miedo me venciese y me volviera vulnerable, aunque a decir verdad, ya lo era bajo tus caricias.

Con soltura llegaste hasta el enganche de mi sujetador y besando mi piel, lo desabrochaste sin dificultad. Mi primera reacción es cubrirme pero agarras mis muñecas y las llevas junto a tus manos, para colocarlas por encima de mi cabeza. Estaba nerviosa, ya que no quería defraudarte y con mis músculos tensos noto como empiezas a besar cada parte de mi pecho.

No parecía desagradarte al contrario cada vez esos besos tenían más y más intensidad y mostraban más deseo. Mi bello no se podía erizar más y mis pezones habían adquirido una dureza inusual. Con tu lengua los rozabas y de vez en cuando dabas pequeños mordiscos sobre ellos. Primero uno, luego el otro. Parecía que no querías dejar sección sin saborear y sobretodo que no tenías predilección por uno de los dos.

¿Cómo podías hacerme sentir de tal forma? Parecías profesional en este ámbito y estabas consiguiendo que mis sentidos se nublasen y que mi cabeza apartara todo lo que había, para centrarme en una cosa, disfrutar.

Llega un momento donde me sueltas y dejas indicado que no podía bajar mis manos de donde estaban. Posas las tuyas por mi cuerpo. Vas acariciando con cuidado y delicadeza mi piel, dibujando espirales a lo largo del camino. Despegas tus labios de mí, para sustituirlos por tus intensas caricias. Es ahora mi boca lo que atacas, con un beso, cargado de sentimiento. Querías decirme lo que sentías y yo quería que supieras lo que me estaba gustando. Que me estabas haciendo soñar.

Yo también quería acariciarte .Tu piel era pálida, suave y tenía algunas pecas repartidas por lugares específicos. Era perfecta y sería la más deliciosa para mí, cuando me dejaras probarla. Me moría de ganas de hacerlo. También quería acerté disfrutar a ti, pero tú no estabas de acuerdo, al contrario no me dejabas hacer nada. Desobedecer no era algo que practicase, pero el momento lo requería. Poso mis manos en tu espalda y la acaricio, sintiendo tu calor y cada músculo que hay en ella.

Solo puedo escuchar un gruñido que sale de tu boca, en señal de enojo, pero intensifico más mi beso, introduciendo mi lengua y así poder encontrarme con la tuya.

Enseguida me perdonas y empiezas a bajar por mi vientre hasta llegar al broche de mi pantalón. En ese momento me detengo y me tenso, poniendo rígido todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez estabas más cerca y aunque intentara parecer decidida y relajada, la idea seguía asustándome, no porque me fueras a dañar, sino por la situación en general.

—Tranquilízate, Hermione —noto tu aliento en mi oído—. Tienes que relajarte. No quiero que sufras más de lo debido —besas mi cuello de nuevo con dulzura y cariño—. Te amo y nunca te haré daño. Quiero que lo memorices para el resto de tus días.

Sabía que la primera vez dolía, lo había leído hacía muchos años en un libro y que había que estar relajado y tranquilo para no agravar el daño. Eso es lo que se dice en la teoría, en cuanto llegas a la práctica, todo es distinto y los nervios es un enemigo difícil de batir.

Aspiro y espiro el aire suficiente para ir tranquilizando mi mente, para ir planteándome en serio lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eras mi novio y uno de mis mejores amigos. Te amaba con locura desde casi siempre y nunca sentía miedo a tu lado. Ahora era el momento y tenerlo con alguien como tú, era un regalo que el cielo me estaba otorgando.

—Perdóname. Soy un poco estúpida —mi voz seguía entrecortada y bastante agitada.

—No eres estúpida, eres la voz que hace que mi cordura no se marche y el factor que arraiga en mí, para que me levante a diario y me enfrente al mundo —te acercas a mis labios y con sumo cuidado me besas. Ya no sabías dulce. El rastro del chocolate había desaparecido, pero para mí alma, sabías a la mejor golosina jamás probada—. Gracias por regalarme este momento contigo. No sabes lo que significa para mí —apenas estabas separado de mi rostro pero pude escuchar todo lo que habías dicho. Parecía que estabas teniendo una conexión con mi mente, ya que habías dicho palabras nacientes en ella.

—Estoy preparada, aunque me notes tensa y nerviosa. No puedo evitar hacerlo. Te aseguro que mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto en todo su ser y tú eres más perfecta aun. Quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutes —te elevas y me miras a los ojos—. Y por favor, si algo te disgusta o te hace daño, dímelo. No quiero ser yo el que te haga tener una mala experiencia.

Asiento y sonrío de corazón. Tenías un alma envidiable y una bondad impropia de un ser humano. Estabas enamorado y doy gracias de ser yo la que causara tus suspiros.

Con cuidado te vuelves a centrar en la parte posterior de mi cintura, cogiendo los bordes de mi pantalón para tirar de ellos. Despacio consigues quitármelos y mis piernas quedan al aire dejando ver la segunda prenda del conjunto. Era bastante bonito. De encaje con algunos dibujos que delineaban flores. Solo esperaba que te gustara.

Te agachas y besas mi vientre, colocando tus manos en mi cadera, para sujetarla con decisión. Mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras te miraba. Era la primera vez que me veía así ante un chico y que me vieras tú, me tranquilizaba, ya que la confianza se había ido formando a lo largo de los años, pero no significaba que me sintiera completamente segura.

Me miras y coges mis manos para llevarlas hasta tu pantalón y me dices que lo hiciera yo. En ese momento me sonrojo de una forma inimaginable y me quedo sin aire. ¿Hacerlo yo? ¡Si no podía mover mis manos sin temblar! Suspiro y cojo el botón para desabrochar lo y lo consigo torpemente. ¿Por qué resultaba tan inútil en este tipo de cosas? Notas mi estado de nervios y coges enseguida mis manos entrelazando tus dedos con los míos y me besas apasionadamente. Sabía lo que intentabas hacer y te lo agradezco enormemente. Necesitaba relajarme y solo tus labios lo conseguían.

Terminas el trabajo por mí, ya que yo soy demasiado torpe para hacerlo. Podría ser muy inteligente o lo que quisieran decir de mí, pero sigo siendo frágil y miedosa en todo lo referido a lo sentimental. Era algo que no puedo dominar.

Te posas sobre mí besándome como siempre lo hacías con cariño y amor. Noto toda tu piel sobre la mía y una corriente recorre mi cuerpo cuando algo duro se posa por debajo de mi tripa. Intento relajarme colocando mis manos en tu cabeza y enredando mis dedos en tu pelo. Debía confiar en ti y nada malo iba a sucederme. Solo podía pensar en ese momento preciso y tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza. Ya llegará y será como deba de ser. Sin prisas, porque no había ninguna. La noche era toda nuestra y nadie vendría a molestarnos. Quizás al día siguiente, Ginny me preguntará donde he pasado la noche, pero ya tendré tiempo para inventar algo o no sé, contarle la verdad

Te separas y el aire entra como una ráfaga de viento a mis pulmones. Bajas tus manos por todo mi dorso, acariciando mi piel y pasándola por cada parte hasta acabar en la última prenda que me ocultaba. Con delicadeza la agarra y empiezas a deslizar la con cuidado por mis piernas.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar y mi respiración es muy fuerte. Estaba preparada, muy preparada. Me lo repetía una y otra vez. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que convencerme. Estaba en Gryffindor, era una valiente por naturaleza. Me había enfrentado a la muerte en numerosas ocasiones y no iba a consentir que mi estúpida vergüenza me hiciera pasar un mal momento.

Eres tan dulce y sensible. Dejas la prenda a un lado y te quitas la tuya. Ahora sí que estábamos totalmente expuestos el uno al otro y no había escapatoria. No podía taparme con nada y podías mirarme completamente como era al natural.

Yo también podía mirarte a ti, pero no me resultaba tan fácil. Estaba avergonzada y me daba apuro observarte de la cintura para abajo.

—Eres preciosa, Hermione. No sabes lo que me gustas —tan calmadas como una melodía, tus palabras llegaban a mis oídos.

Abro la boca, pero no puedo decir lo que tenía arraigado en mi garganta. Literalmente no podía hablar. Tampoco parece importarte porque te agachas y besas mi cuello. Sigues el camino dando besos tiernos por toda mi barbilla, mejillas, frente, nariz y boca.

En ese momento estaba soñando. ¿Alguna vez hubieras pensado en algo tan romántico y tierno? Yo no me lo imaginaba de ti, pero como siempre, me sorprendías. Esa era tu cualidad. Siempre me dejabas sin palabras.

Apoyas tu frente sobre la mía y tras unos segundos de espera me hablas. Un susurro, una súplica, una frase que me abriría un mundo.

—Lo haré despacio y lentamente. Solo quiero que disfrutes. Si no puedes, pararé. No podré perdonarme si te hago daño.

Asiento ante sus palabras y beso tus labios castamente, para decirte que prosiguieras a tu trabajo, que no iba a quejarme, ni a reprochar. Era mi decisión y afrontaría lo que viniese con valentía y decisión.

Colocándote encima de mí con cuidado, vas separando mis piernas, para poder ponerte entre ellas. Las levantas y me pides que las coloque por encima de ti. Te echas sobre mí y me vuelves a besar, delicadamente mientras agarras mi muslo con una de tus manos.

—Sentirás un dolor fuerte, pero soportable. Espero que no sufras mucho, mi vida —tus últimas palabras sonaron con dolor, como si de verdad te fueras a castigar por hacerme daño.

—Si con ello consigo unirme a ti, no será tan doloroso como la despedida de mañana.

Sonríes y me besas en los labios ligeramente. Te acomodas mejor entre mis piernas, literalmente. Te veo coger tu varita, ya que yo la había dejado cerca de nosotros y haces un movimiento cerca de tu cuerpo. No pude ver bien que era pero me imagino que debiste de usar algún tipo de hechizo de protección. No estaba muy al corriente de la protecciones sexuales de los magos, pero supuse que tú sí.

El tiempo estaba ya en marcha atrás y cada vez tenía más encima el momento, tanto que noto como la punta de tu miembro se coloca sobre mi entrada vaginal. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, para afrontar el dolor lo mejor posible.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —colocas tu frente sobre la mía y te quedas apoyado mientras poco a poco vas empujando tu cadera sobre mí, introduciéndote muy despacio.

Era cierto que dolía, ya que de repente siento como un desgarro por dentro. Emito un grito agudo que tapas enseguida con tu boca, para que se ahogue en tu garganta. Te beso, intentado pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dolor, que estoy sintiendo, mientras te estás introduciendo.

Tus manos me cogen de las mejillas y las agarro clavándote sin querer las uñas en ellas. Llegaste hasta el final y ya no tenías más cavidad en mí. Lo peor había pasado o eso es lo que dice.

Te quedas parado, besando mis labios, despegándote de vez en cuando para decirme lo mucho que me quieres, que deseabas esto, que me amabas con locura. No puedo rebatir ante eso, porque yo sentía lo mismo. Siempre había querido que fueras tú, el primero en amarme, en sentirme y en darme el amor que tanto anhelaba.

Despacio sales, sin llegar a liberarme para volver a repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Seguía doliendo, pero el dolor iba disminuyendo en función pasaba el tiempo, en función mi calor iba aumentando y en función, que ese sentimiento dañino iba tornando a uno de necesidad y lujuria.

Mis hormonas empiezan a responder y mis manos se dirigen directamente a tu espalda para empezar a agarrarte fuerte. Estabas cambiando lo poco que me quedaba de cordura por una nube de pasión y desenfreno. Ibas acelerando tus embestidas. No eran fuertes pero ya no llevabas el ritmo lento y cuidadoso del principio.

Podía imaginar lo que era el placer, pero al no haberlo experimentado no lo conocía realmente. Ahora si estaba en mi pleno auge. Sintiendo tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu cariño y tu miembro viril dentro de mí, llevándome a un paraíso que no había imaginado.

Te escucho gruñir cerca de mi oreja. Era lo único que podías decir y por el contrario, de mis labios solo salían gemidos. No podía evitarlo, el placer me estaba embargando con sutileza y llevando hasta un clímax, del cual al final de la noche, no querré escapar.

El calor es notable y el sudor está formando una capa sobre nuestras pieles. No sabía cuál estaba siendo el estado de tu espalda, pero seguramente amanecerías con numerosos arañazos a lo largo de ella. Porque lo necesitaba, tenía que agarrarme a tu cuerpo, cada vez que te introducías de lleno en mí. Tu lengua jugaba con la mía y tus manos me acariciaban, agarraban y pellizcaban lugares específicos. Parecías saber exactamente donde tocar para conseguir hacerme gemir más.

En una de tus impactantes sacudidas siento como mi estómago se contrae y como mis sentidos quedan sumidos en un éxtasis infinito. Mi única opción era gritar y dado que no quería sonar demasiado, tiro de tu labio inferior (enganchado entre mis dientes) tan fuerte, que consigo abrir y agrandar la herida que ya te había provocado, causándote un corte mayor y más profundo. Tú no dices nada, al contrario apoyas de nuevo tu frente sobre la mía y te dejas caer, en peso muerto, sobre mi pecho.

Respirabas de forma agitada y mi pecho quería alcanzarte en la carrera. Estaba exhausta y mis músculos se encontraban contraídos y agotados. Tampoco había sido mucho, pero debe ser que no soy una persona que soporte el cansancio, o también al ser la primera vez, mi cuerpo era inexperto y no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

Noto tus labios en mi pecho y vas subiendo dando cortos besos por mi piel, hasta que llegas a mi boca, donde te detienes y saboreas el fuerte sabor de tu sangre, mezclada con mi saliva. Vas acariciandome hasta que enredas tus dedos en mi cabello, el cual si ya era despeinado por sí solo, ahora estaría imposible de dominar.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez, lo que me encanta tu pelo? El hecho de que sea salvaje y rebelde me gusta aún más —tus palabras salían cerca de mis labios y tu nariz rozaba mis mejillas, inhalando el aroma que estaba desprendiendo.

—No es tan hermoso como el tuyo. Es algo difícil de tratar y bastante simple en aspecto.

—Es especial, como todo lo que te rodea y te hace ser única.

Te beso con fuerza y pasión agarrando de nuevo tu espalda. Ahora recorría con mis manos tu piel desnuda y sentía tus músculos tensarse bajo mis yemas. Quería también demostrarte que te amaba y que estaba contigo para todo. Que siempre sería tuya y que no me habías defraudado o hecho daño. Para nada, al contrario, nunca me habías tratado con tanta delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper.

Estaba encantada, me habías hecho pasar un momento único y me habías hecho conocer el placer. No era justo por mi parte. La falta de experiencia no me eximía de no hacer nada. Había dejado todo a tu merced y tú no decías nada. Ni una queja. Bajo con cuidado hasta tus glúteos y resulta que eran turgentes y bien redondeados. Los aprieto y te mueves ligeramente sobre mí. Aún seguías dentro y parece que tu intención era de no salir. Tampoco lo iba a querer. Podías permanecer ahí el tiempo que deseases. Como ya había dicho, estaba a tu disposición.

Recorres mis costillas con tus dedos e introduces tus manos por mi espalda, para poder sujetarme y con cuidado te incorporas de rodillas. Sin soltarme te sientas, dejándome ahora a mí encima. Seguía besándote y me encontraba agarrada tu cuello. Al notar tu movimiento me había sujetado fuerte, por el miedo a caer.

Sueltas mi boca y me besas a lo largo de mi clavícula. ¿Te gustaba demasiado o es mi impresión? No importaba porque tus mordiscos me estaban volviendo loca, nublando mi mente y dándome las ganas suficientes para volver a la acción. Sentía el calor en mi cuerpo y la necesidad de moverme me estaba presionando. Por eso mismo apoyando mi barbilla sobre tu cabeza, empiezo a moverme en un ritmo lento pero conciso.

Sueltas un gruñido grave y bajas directamente tus manos hasta mis caderas, agarrándome muy fuerte.

—Hermione… —dices mi nombre y me encanta. Voy metiendo mis dedos por tu pelo, acariciando tu cuero cabelludo. No sabía muy bien cómo moverme y mi vaivén no era muy experto, pero me estaba sabiendo a gloria. No podía decir lo contrario de ti, ya que me empiezas a mover con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo y elevando la sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo—… Eres tan estrecha… Me estás volviendo loco.

No podía contestarte porque estaba elevándome a lo más alto del placer y la lujuria. Antes me habías hecho sentir bien, muy bien pero ahora, era algo más intenso y fuerte. No sabía bien si se debía a la postura, pero estaba clara una cosa. A mayor ritmo, mayor placer.

Gemidos y suspiros emanaban de mi boca y mientras con fuerza agarraba tu cabeza. Tu no separabas tus manos de mis caderas y me apretabas tanto que sentía tus dedos clavarse en mi carne.

Otro gruñido sale de tu boca y ya no aguanto más las ganas de besarte. Sin cuidado te levanto la cara para aferrarme con fuerza y sentir tu lengua luchar contra la mía. No cesabas el galopeo y cada vez mi estado de placer estaba más arriba. Creo que estaba a punto de sentir eso que se llama orgasmo. Aunque a decir verdad sería el segundo que iba a tener, ya que lo que estaba sintiendo era muy parecido a lo que me habías hecho sentir antes. Ya no eras cuidadoso y permitías que tu miembro entrara de lleno en mí constantemente.

Te separas de mis labios y apoyas tu cabeza en mi cuello. El momento estaba siendo perfecto. Más que perfecto, estaba siendo intenso y embriagador. No podía imaginar que de verdad lo estuviera viviendo contigo, que estuvieras compartiendo tu calor, tu cariño y tus besos con mi alma. Que me eligieras como tu compañera de camino, y como esa parte que te complementa. Porque tú lo eras para mí. Eras eso y mucho más.

Poco a poco vas cesando el ritmo y noto como cada vez te retardas en salir para luego entrar. Supongo que también estarías a punto y me aferro más a tu espalda porque el placer es inmenso y mis músculos tiemblan por el exceso de ejercicio que les estaba brindando.

No sé bien como describir esto con palabras, porque no tendría adjetivo para explicar lo que me haces sentir en tu última estocada. Quizás suene peliculero pero era exquisito y máximo, tanto que ahogo un grito al aire mientras tu muerdes mi cuello. Me gustaría haber gritado al recibir el dolor por tus dientes, pero lo único que podía sentir era la adrenalina correr por mis músculos y un placer nato que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

Me siento caer encima de ti, respirando de forma alterada. No podía hablar y no podía moverme. Estaba realmente agotada. Menos mal que tus manos si podían sujetarme y lo hacías de forma protectora porque si no me iba a caer.

Con cuidado me quitas de encima y me dejas sobre la alfombra, para colocarte acto seguido a mi lado. Tengo tus labios enseguida en mi boca y me abrazas con fuerza posesiva. Estaba en el cielo realmente.

—Te amo, Hermione. No sabes lo que me acabas de regalar —no entendía porque eras tú el que decía eso, si yo no había hecho nada para merecer tu agradecimiento. Al contrario me había dejado hacer. Tú te has encargado de hacer de ese lugar, frío y hostil algo maravilloso y nuestro. Porque ahora era nuestra Casa de los Gritos. Un lugar que recordará nuestra unión para toda su existencia, nacida entre estas cuatro paredes.

—Eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida —te abrazo, acariciando tu espalda. Era ancha y no abarcaba a cerrar mis manos, pero tú si podías hacerlo y no perdías la oportunidad—. Tú, sí que me has regalado algo especial a mí, Ron. Un recuerdo como este. Espero que no te separes nunca de mí.

Me mirabas, con esos ojos azules, con motitas turquesas que te embargaban y te seducían con su intensidad. Era increíble el efecto que causabas en mí. Con tan solo un roce, erizabas mi piel y con tan solo un beso, me hacías volar hasta el mismo paraíso.

—Quedémonos aquí para siempre. Ajenos al mundo y solo nosotros dos, juntos —rojas tu nariz con la mía y te apoyas en mi frente con los ojos cerrados—. No quiero volver, si no es contigo.

Pienso en lo que dices y me encantaría concederte tu deseo, pero sencillamente no podíamos huir y alejarnos del mundo, así porque sí. No era lo correcto. Teníamos derecho a ser libres, pero no a aceptar una libertad tan exenta de todo.

Quito mis manos de tu espalda y te agarro, acariciando tus mejillas. Sonrío ligeramente y veo como me miras con un brillo en los ojos, tan propio de ti como el color de pelo que te caracterizaba.

—Me iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, Ron. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. Pasemos el momento, disfrutemos de él y mañana será otro día, otra circunstancia. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo a tu lado y quiero que lo vivas conmigo —te atraigo hasta a mí para atrapar tus labios de nuevo, para que se vuelvan a fundir, como la lava cuando se une a la roca. Tu sabor me era delicioso, como el dulce néctar que atrae a las mariposas. Serías mi droga prohibida de la cual engancharme y vivir pendiente y de forma obsesionada. Quería llegar a ser tú todo y que tú nunca faltaras en mi nada. Un amigo, un compañero, un amante y el amor de mi vida, que por una casualidad indefinida, conocí en un tren.

1-1

¿Les gustó o no les gustó? Por favor comunicármelo. Lo necesito saber.

No me juzguen mucho. Como ya he dicho es mi primer y recalco PRIMER Lemon. A sí que por así decirlo soy novata en este ámbito.

Muchas gracias, por haber leído mi historia y espero que disfruten con el resto. Yo lo hago y le agradezco a los autores.

Un saludo. Nos vemos.


End file.
